


Papyrus' Puzzle

by cottontailcake (RabbitPie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Is there a ship name for this can I name it Papper because that was this fic's name WIP, Other, Smut, based on real animals, fleshy spaghetti, smut between monsters, weird fantasy genetalia, why would you read this? why would I write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/cottontailcake
Summary: Papyrus has a puzzle -- a challenge! -- for Lesser Dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quoth Rabbit:  
> "... I'm not gonna edit this. I'm gonna shove it on AO3 and question my life choices."

It was a bright day in the woods -- the snow glittered and reflected light all over the place, turning the trees the greenest green, their bark the brownest of browns, and Papyrus' cape the most vibrant orange in all the Underground. There was only a little snow today -- no one was quite sure how it did that, growing and shrinking and running off into the hills before converging on Snowdin in such a large heap that everyone (except, of course, Sans, the cheating bastard) was stuck in doors for days.

Today the snow was light and crunched underfoot, and Lesser dog was standing forlornly at its station. The ground was scraped clear of snow everywhere within 30 meters of the dog's station, except right beside Lesser itself, where Lesser was trying to construct a snowdog out of snow that was just not present bigly enough. Lesser really looked like it would rather be doing anything else.

"Lesser!" called Papyrus. "I have a puzzle for you!" he rubbed his gloves together in glee as Lesser looked to him, perking up with a small wag of his tail. Great! Papyrus blurted out his plan in a single breath (he might have forgotten a few words) and one of Lesser's ears flopped back down.

Lesser grunted in confusion.

"Sorry," Papyrus coughed. "I shall be less muddy this time! I have a puzzle for you. But. Well, it's... not the sort of puzzle one does... here. on the road. It's a... pants puzzle."

The wagging of Lesser's tail picked up and he bounded into the trees. Papyrus thought about chastising the dog for abandoning his station but deciding he wasn't in a position to throw stones he hurried after the Dog. They bounded through the trees together, until Lesser stopped and Papyrus crashed into it, sending them both rolling in the snow.

Lesser was on top of him in a moment, heavy and scrabbling at his battle body with sharp claws. Papyrus yelped. "Stop that! You'll wreck the paper mache!"

Lesser backed off, eyes glittering with excitement, sharp and bright like a dog who'd spotted a really tasty bone. Heat flushed through Papyrus at the sight and warmed up his pelvis.

He reached to unbuckle the ties of his battle-body and looked to Lesser, who was standing with rapt attention, tongue hanging out and saliva dripping a little puddle in the snow.

"Well?" Papyrus asked. "Aren't you going to get undressed too?"

Lesser started, and then his body lost much of its form. The Dog melted a little, loosing just enough form to slide out through the neck of its armour. Papyrus shucked off his own clothes (of course it took him thrice the time, he wasn't able to loose form like that!) and by the time he was done Lesser Dog was waiting.

For instructions.

Papyrus hadn't told him the rules yet.

"W-well..." Papyrus began, and sat down. A small corner of his brain wanted to put his knees together, but he spread them apart. "H-hang on, I need to get ready." He gently laid his fingers over his pubis and stroked up the gap there, then rant his fingers through the holes beside it. He nearly bucked up into the sensation.

Instead, he spread his legs wider and flopped back in the snow, deciding that sitting upright was too much to bother with. Besides, this way his other hand didn't need ot be supporting him and could join in the fun.

With two hands he rubbed at his pelvis. His magic was burning to be released. Every sound seemed louder, and yet incomprehensible to his ears. There was panting. There was dampness against the back of his hands.

"D-dammit... lick me!" Papyrus yelped. "D-don't just watch!"

The Dog's thick, firm tongue pushed at his pubis and Papyrus couldn't hold but the shudder that ran through his whole body. He barely had the presence of mind to force his magic into the shape he wanted it -- this would all be for nothing if--

he didn't--

get the puzzle--

right!

His magic coalesced violently, oozing from his bone in a firm, orange shape. Immediately, the long tongue delved into the hole that had formed. Papyrus felt it against his fingers as he prodded and pushed amongst his shudders to make sure everything was there.

A donut-shaped ring of magic had come into being. As he dipped towards the centre to make sure everything was as it should be, a growl rumbled out of Lesser's mouth and shuddered down his tongue into his bones, and Papyrus whined.

"Let me check, I need to check if everything's set up..." he gasped.

Lesser drew back and placed his teeth over Papyrus, femur and the skeleton whined, hooking the other leg over the dog's neck and trying to nudge him back before he realised what he was doing. Lesser looked at him, and Papyrus stopped pulling.

"N-never mind I g-guess it either worked or it didn't...just. dammit... noodle me!"

Like it had been the sound it was waiting for all day, Lesser leapt into action. It removed its tongue and leapt up Papyrus's body, pressing it's erect dick into the he hole that Papyrus had made.

Papyrus grunted at the new pressure, but this was, well, a little less intense. The outside of the organ he had created was the most sensitive part, and this internal structure... Well, he'd be getting a bit of a break.

Lesser have a curious huff, surprised by the change in mood.

Papyrus grinned. "You'll have to find my sweet spot!" he grinned.

Lesser frowned, and withdrew, only to push in again. This time his dick slid up a different, deeper passage in Papyrus' magic. The magic tube, previously flat, thickened and expanded around him and Papyrus hummed contentedly and buried his hands in Lesser's furry neck.

There was a pause.

"Nope," he giggled. "Try again!"

Lesser withdrew, and slammed back in again, deep. Papyrus could tell at the he was entered that it was the same passage, and he smirked with delight -- the Dog hadn't beaten him yet! But lesser pushed hard against him this time, grinding down his belly and dragging fur and skin and magic over the outside of Papyrus' genitals.

Papyrus howled, his fingers tightening in Lesser's fur and his body arching. His legs squeezed Lesser's waist. The dog withdrew, most of the way, enough that he'd enter a different passage in Papyrus' maze, and Papyrus lay back and panted, staring up into the trees.

"I..."

Lesser lowered his stomach again, not even moving his dick, letting more of his fur tickle at the doughnut. Papyrus' breath hitched, and then he coughed.

"Lesser..."

The dog nuzzled the face. "I'm alright, I'm fine," Papyrus got out between pants, and ran his hands down Lesser's face and muzzle. Lesser licked at his fingers as he did so, and nibbled on the tip of an index finger.

Papyrus squeezed the Dog's waist with his knees to get him to continue, and Lesser Dog thrust in again, not quite so deep. Papyrus bonked his forehead against Lesser's nose. "Wrong again."

Lesser shoved its face right into Papyrus', and the skeleton smirked. "Yes, there is a correct passage... you just haven't found it yet. I think it'll take you a while..."

Lesser Dog acknowledged the challenge with narrowed eyes, and withdrew so that only its tip was filling Papyrus. Its eyes bored into Papyrus', and the skeleton had a moment to feel a little bit of trepidation before...

Oh.

OH.

He felt... full.

Lesser Dog wasn't even moving, how--

The fur around Lesser's neck was loosing some of its form, and Papyrus lost the grip he had on it as it become smoother, almost rubber-like as the Dog allowed some of his form to melt, presumably to use the material... elsewhere...

The Dog's dick expanded. It expanded up into the warren of passages in Papyrus' pelvis. Papyrus' legs fell to the sides with a whimper. There was so much of it, too many sensations--

He could only thank the stars that Lesser dog hadn't found his spot yet because oh he wasn't going to make it through a single stroke. Cool breeze lashed against the side of his face and he realised he was crying.

One after another, Lesser's dick filled up his passages. Whenever it met the end of one it was prod and undulate against it, and Papyrus's body would shake along with the movement as he tossed his head side to side.

He stared up at the glittering cave roof above, unable to think, just able to feel as every part of the maze he'd conjured was slowly but surely filled.

It wasn't long before he screamed his release.


End file.
